A New High School, A New Life, A New Start
by SkaterPunkandSinger
Summary: Today is Kagome's 16th birthday and also her first day at her new school, Shikon No Tama High. She walks into the office and gets her schedule. The paper in her hands say, Higurashi Kagome, First Period  American and Japanese History...
1. Sometimes I Cry

**Hello. This is my first story so please do not be to harsh. If I have spelling errors then please help me. I have only known English for three years and I am still learning. If you have any suggestions with the story then please tell me. P.S. This story is based on what used to happen to me when my father was still alive...**

_Sometimes when I'm alone_

_I cry because I'm on my own._

_The tears I cry are bitter and warm_

_They flow with life but take no form._

_I cry because my heart is torn_

_And I find it difficult to carry on._

Kagome was only six years old when it had started. Her father came home late one night, drunk.

He thought she was asleep and so did her mother.

They both fought while Kagome cried up in her room.

Then she heard it.

**_SLAP!_**

"Bitch! You **will **listen to me, or I **will **kill you!" Her father yelled at her mother as he slapped her again.

Kagome's two year old brother came running into her room crying. He climbed into her bed and hugged her as tightly as a two year old could.

_If I had an ear to confide in_

_I would cry among my treasured friends._

_But who do you know that stops that long_

_And helps another carry on?_

_The world moves fast and would rather pass you be_

_Than to stop and see what makes on cry._

"Shh, it's okay Souta..." Kagome whispered to her little brother while rubbing his back trying to calm him down. _'That's right, I need to stay strong for Souta. He needs me...'_

"Kahome?"(Meant to spell wrong) Souta asked_. _"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Why is daddy hurting mommy?" Souta asked coming to tears again.

"No, daddy loves mommy...He wouldn't hurt her..." Kagome told her brother, not so sure though. _'I think...'_ She thought

_It's painful and said and sometimes I cry_

_And no cares about the why..  
_

Ten years have passed since Kagome's father had died alcohol poisoning. She still remembered his last words. The words that made her Silent.

Words that broke her heart, but words that made her write out her feelings.

_"You were a mistake brought to Earth, you should be dead!"_

Today was Kagome's 16th birthday and also her first day at her new school. Shikon No Tama High. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans. A black tank top that read, "Mental Ninja" in blood red. Ice Blue Converse and bracelets up to both of her elbows. Kagome had her ear phones in listening to "Not Alone" by All that Remains".

Kagome walked to the office and got her schedule. The paper in her hands said,

Higurashi, Kagome

Period 1) American and Japanese History-Room 143

Period 2) Science-Room 115

Period 3) Language Arts and Social Studies-Room 145

Period 4) Math-Room 120

Lunch 1

Period 6) Gym-Second Gym

Period 7) Music-Room 95

Period 8) Expressive Movements-Room 73

Kagome found her class room and walked in.

"Hello?" The teacher asked her. "Are you the new student?" All Kagome could do was nod her head. She never talked any more really. Only to her brother.

"What's your name?" He asked. Instead of answering Kagome handed him her paper. He told everyone her name and told her to sit next to a woman long brown hair.

When Kagome sat down she noticed the woman wore camo. short shorts, and a red t-shirt shirt that said "Satan's Bitch" on it and red converse.

After the bell rang the girl spoke up. "Konichiwa, My name is Sango." She said holding her hand out for Kagome to shake.

"I am Kagome..." Kagome muttered under her breathe and shook Sango's hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Sango said. "Oh by the way can I see your schedule please?"

Kagome handed Sango her schedule and Sango stared at it for a few moments until a smile came to her face.

"Well it looks like you and me have all the same classes." Sango told her. Sango saw her friends and yelled at them. "Guys, over here!"

"Hey Sango, watsup?" A silver haired boy wearing baggy dark blue skinny jeans. A Blood red wife beater. And red converse, Said.

"Why hello, beautiful Sango." A jet black haired boy wearing his short hair in a Rats Tail and dark red skinny jeans, A purple wife beater. And black converse said.

"Shove it!" Sango told him. "Kagome this is Inuyasha" She said pointing to the silver haired boy. "And this is Miroku, stay away from him. He's a total perv." She told Kagome while pointing to the other one.

"Inu-baby!" They all heard a screech like sound come from behind them.

"Kikyo..." Kagome muttered under her breath before turning to leave. "Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her.

**Kagome's POV:**

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Any where away from that slut." I muttered. "I don't want her to ruin my life again..." I whispered and left.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell but I just kept walking until I ran into someone. I didn't even make a sound when I fell to the ground.

I got up and started to walk away until the person I ran into started to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked me. All I did was stop for a moment until I started walking down the hallway again. I had my head phones in this time listening to "Tomorrow" by "SR-71".

I faintly heard the bell ring and found my next class. Science.

When I walked into the room I saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and a guy I hadn't seen before. He had long black hair tied into a high ponytail, Ice blue eyes and was wearing gray skinny jeans, a red shirt with elmo's face on it and red and black checkered vans.

I walked back to where they were sitting and sat next to Sango.

"Kagome, That's Kouga." Sango told me pointing the guy. "Kouga, that's Kagome."

**Please review. If you like the story then please tell me and I will write more and add chapters. If don't then please tell me as well. I would like to get better at my writing. The poem was "Sometimes I cry" by "Tupac Shakur"**


	2. Love is Death

**Thank you for the reviews and helping me with my spelling. I will try to spell better. And I will try to update more, it will be kind of hard because of school and other things..But I will try.  
**

_Last Time:_

_When I walked into the room I saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and a guy I hadn't seen before. He had long black hair tied into a high ponytail, Ice blue eyes and was wearing gray skinny jeans, a red shirt with elmo's face on it and red and black checkered vans._

_I walked back to where they were sitting and sat next to Sango._

_"Kagome, That's Kouga." Sango told me pointing the guy. "Kouga, that's Kagome."_

_Now:_

"Hello..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sup?" He replied with a smug smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

_This boy I see,_

_Looks back at me._

_I look in his eyes,_

_And see the lies._

"Kagome?" Kouga asked me. "Yes?" I asked under my breath. He asked me, "Do you have a boy-friend." "No" Was all I said while at the same time I was thinking. _"Great another pervert and player..Stay away from him."_

"Kagome? Are you Okay?" Sango asked me, evidently I had been spacing out_. _"Yes. Sorry." I quickly apologized and left the class room as soon as the bell rang and walked to my third period. Language Arts and Social Studies.

_I thought were true,_

_But never new._

_He loved me,_

_We couldn't be._

**Normal POV~**

When she walked into the class she grabbed A seat in the back of the class room, by the window and pt in her head phones and turned on her music.

The whole time Kagome was looking out of the window until someone came up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey..." They said and took the seat next to her. "Hello, Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke quietly.

"What class do you have next?" He asked her. "I have math," Kagome responded. "What do you have?"

_He told me he loved me,_

_I said we wouldn't be._

_I felt so bad the rest of the day,_

_Because he took his life away.  
_

"I have the same class.." He said. (Sorry but I'm skipping to lunch now...)

Kagome found a seat with Sango and sat down. "Kagome, aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked her. "No, I'm fine. I don't eat very much..." Kagome responded.

"Okay..." Sango said. "Oh Kagome this is, Rin," Sango said pointing to a girl with medium length hair, wearing a yellow tank-top, light blue shorts, and pink flip-flops. "And this is Sesshomaru, Rin's boy-friend." Sesshomaru had long silver hair like Inuyasha, but he was wearing a white wife beater, black baggy skinny jeans, and chucks. "Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Rin, Sesshomaru, This is Kagome." Sango told the two. "Kagome?" Rin asked, looking at her. "Is it really you?" Rin asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes...It is me, Rin..." Kagome said while looking down. "Why did you leave?" She asked Kagome. "Yes, my little love bird. Why did you leave?" Rin gasped and Kagome froze and her eyes turned cold.

"Naraku." Kagome said while standing up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She said trying not to yell.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "How do you know him?" "He killed my sister." Was all Kagome said before she jumped at Naraku and started to punch him.

Kagome's eyes started to turn Ice Blue. That was Rin need to see, to stop Kagome. "Kagome!" Rin yelled. "Kagome, You're scaring me!" Rin screamed again and Kagome stopped.

Kagome got up, her eyes still Ice Blue and walked over to Rin. "Rin?" Kagome said then howled in pain. Rin ran the rest of the way to Kagome, and hugged her as tightly as she could.

After a few minutes Kagome collapsed in Rin's arms. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all running towards her and Rin.

**Please review. If you like the story then please tell me and I will write more and add chapters. If don't then please tell me as well. I would like to get better at my writing. The poem was "Love is Death" by Me.  
**


	3. My Heroine

**Thank you for the reviews and helping me with my spelling. I will try to spell better. And I will try to update more, it will be kind of hard because of school and other things..But I will try.  
**

_Last Time:_

_"Naraku." Kagome said while standing up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She said trying not to yell._

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "How do you know him?" "He killed my sister." Was all Kagome said before she jumped at Naraku and started to punch him._

_Kagome's eyes started to turn Ice Blue. That was Rin need to see, to stop Kagome. "Kagome!" Rin yelled. "Kagome, You're scaring me!" Rin screamed again and Kagome stopped._

_Kagome got up, her eyes still Ice Blue and walked over to Rin. "Rin?" Kagome said then howled in pain. Rin ran the rest of the way to Kagome, and hugged her as tightly as she could._

_After a few minutes Kagome collapsed in Rin's arms. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all running towards her and Rin._

_Now:_

Kagome woke up to a worried face of Rin and Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome. "What happened back there?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here and around..." Kagome muttered. Her voice a little hoarse from not being used for a few days.

Sango and Rin walked out of the room to get Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Kagome got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of boxers, gray sweats, and black tank top.

She grabbed her guitar and started to sing.

_"The drugs begin to peak_

_A smile of joy arrives in me_

_But sedation changes to panic and nausea_

_And breath starts to shorten_

_And heartbeats pound softer_

_You won't try to save me!_

_You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!_

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had._

_I can forget, the times that I was_

_Lost and depressed from awful truth_

_How do you do it?_

_You're my heroine!_

_You won't leave me alone!_

_Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in every time._

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had_

_I can forget, the times that I was_

_Lost and depressed from the awful truth_

_How do you do it?_

_You're my heroine!_

_I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking or myself._

_(Myself)_

_I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else._

_Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal._

_but under your covers more torture than pleasure_

_And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter_

_Not now or forever will I ever change you_

_I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!_

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had._

_I can forget, the times that I was_

_Lost and depressed from the awful truth_

_How do you do it?_

_You're my heroine!_

_I will save myself!_

Kagome put her guitar up and put her hair into a low pony-tail right as Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked into the room_._

"Hey guys, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked them. Right after she asked she heard yelling coming downstairs.

Kagome got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Inuyasha being yelled at by...none other than...Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here, slut?" Kikyo Screeched. "I live here, skank, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome said with her face cold as ice.

"Oh, daddy's little whore still sad he told her she should have died when she was born an-" Kikyo couldn't finished because she was flown back into a wall just by Kagome's aura.

"You think you know me, just because your my half sister, Kikyo." Kagome spoke to a frightened Kikyo as her hair started to whip around her and her bangs hiding her eyes. "You know nothing of me! You're only my sister because my father cheated on my mother with the cunt you called a mother! Then my brother and sister were born..." Kagome's voice began to break. "You told Naraku to kill me but I was with my little sister..." Kagome said as she looked up with ice blue eyes filled with tears. "You payed Naraku to kill me, but he killed my little sister!"

Kagome fell to her knees crying and Rin ran up to her and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Kagome, It's okay, She's in a better place now, " Rin told her, "She's watching over you every day helping you by..." Rin finished as she started to cry.

Inuyasha was to shocked to do anything, Sango was trying not to cry, Miroku was trying to comfort her, and Sesshomaru was just standing there, thinking about everything Kagome had just said.

**Please review. If you like the story then please tell me and I will write more and add chapters. If don't then please tell me as well. I would like to get better at my writing. The song was "My Heroine" by "Silverstein"  
**


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Thank you for the reviews and helping me with my spelling. I will try to spell better. And I will try to update more, it will be kind of hard because of school and other things..But I will try.  
**

_Last Time:_

_"You think you know me, just because your my half sister, Kikyo." Kagome spoke to a frightened Kikyo as her hair started to whip around her and her bangs hiding her eyes. "You know nothing of me! You're only my sister because my father cheated on my mother with the cunt you called a mother! Then my brother and sister were born..." Kagome's voice began to break. "You told Naraku to kill me but I was with my little sister..." Kagome said as she looked up with ice blue eyes filled with tears. "You payed Naraku to kill me, but he killed my little sister!"_

_Kagome fell to her knees crying and Rin ran up to her and hugged her for all she was worth._

_"Kagome, It's okay, She's in a better place now, " Rin told her, "She's watching over you every day helping you by..." Rin finished as she started to cry._

_Now:_

"Get out" Kagome mumbled. "Get out now, Kikyo!" She yelled this time. "Leave! Now!" Kagome said and ran up the stairs to her bedroom with Sango and Rin right behind her.

Sango closed Kagome's bedroom door and sat on the floor while Rin sat on Kagome's bed and let her cry into her lap.

Sango fell asleep on Kagome's floor, Rin and Kagome fell asleep on her bed, Inuyasha fell asleep on her couch, Sesshomaru fell asleep in a chair, and Miroku fell asleep on the floor.

Kagome was the first to wake up, she showered and got dressed in a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a black "Avenged Sevenfold" shirt, and purple fluffy slippers and walked down to her basement.

Kagome walked over to her piano sat down and began to play.

_"He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on_

_And she says "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you?"_

Rin knew what the song meant, but Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no clue. The song was one of Kagome's favorite since she was about four when her dad left and she thought it was her fault. She loved this song, before the abuse started...

_"Daddy, Daddy, Don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she doesn't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out?_

_"Father, listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home_

_And he don't have to go_

_Father, save him_

_I would do anything in return?_

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you_

_Father, Father, I pray to You"_

Sango and Sesshomaru, listened closely to the lyrics and started to understand, a little.

_"Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't wanna close her eyes_

_'Cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything_

_But it's getting harder now for him to breathe_

_And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you?"_

Rin started to cry as she remembered when Kagome had told her, he had left and then came back and left again until he finally came back drunk one night and almost killed her mother.

_"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they're talking about_

_Somebody hear me out?_

_"Father, listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home_

_And he don't have to go_

_Father, save him_

_I would anything in return?"_

When Kagome's father first left, she blamed herself for her mother's depression, and she tried to be as good as she could be. She didn't talk to anyone but her close family. She didn't have any friends and she help out around the house after she finished her homework.

_"I'll clean my room, try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you_

_Father, Father, I pray to You?_

_"Please don't let him go, I'm begging You so_

_Let him open eyes, need a little more time_

_To tell him that I love him more_

_Than anything in the world, It's daddy's little girl"_

_"Father, listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home_

_And he don't have to go_

_Father, save him_

_I would do anything in return?_

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you_

_Father, Father?"_

_She was daddy's little girl..."_

When Kagome finished the last note, she let a single tear fall down her face, and got up and walked back upstairs._  
_

**Please review. If you like the story then please tell me and I will write more and add chapters. If don't then please tell me as well. I would like to get better at my writing. The song was "Daddy's little Girl" by "Frankie J"  
**


	5. Tourniquet

**Thank you for the reviews and helping me with my spelling. I will try to spell better. And I will try to update more, The main idea and everything, but the demon stuff, if real. This is based off what happened to me and my two best friends, Sakai(My older brother) and Riku(My little sister...). This chapter has three songs. If you don't like songs in the stories then you don't have to read to song part.  
**

_Last Time:_

**I would do anything in return?**

**I'll clean my room, try hard in school**

**I'll be good, I promise you**

**Father, Father?"**

**She was daddy's little girl..."**

_When Kagome finished the last note, she let a single tear fall down her face, and got up and walked back upstairs._

_Now:_

When Kagome finished the last note, she let a single tear fall down her face, and got up and walked back upstairs. She sat down on her bed holding a pillow to her chest and started to cry a little.

Once Kagome had stopped crying she turned on the radio and began to sing with song until she heard a knock at her front door.

Kagome ran downstairs and saw her brother. "Sota!" Kagome cried as she ran into her brother's arms. He was taller than for two years now.

"Hello, big sister." Sota said as he let a few tears fall down his own face, and hugged Kagome tightly. "Kagome.." He said. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it Sota?" She asked slightly scared. "It's mom..." He said as he looked at the floor like the meaning of life was written on it. "What about her...?"

"She got in a wreck with two other cars a week ago..." He paused when his voice began to break. "No one came out alive..."

"What..." Kagome said. "That's not true! Why are you lieing to me!" Kagome screamed but broke down into tears when Sota grabbed her by her arms and hugged her.

By now Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were in the living room watching this whole thing unfold. Kagome pulled back suddenly.

"Kagome?" Sota asked, scared of what she might do.

Kagome walked upstairs to her room and changed into black skinny jeans. A red short sleeved shirt, and red and converse. Kagome walked back downstairs and Her eyes were covered by her bangs and she walked outside to her motorcycle.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sota asked as he ran over to her. "Daddy left because of me, Suzuki died because of me, Mommy and Grandpa died because me, It should have been me..." Kagome said in a low, pain filled voice.

"Kagome, where the hell are you going?" Sota demanded. "Away. " She muttered. Kagome was about to leave but Rin ran up to her and Sota.

"Kagome, please don't go. I need you. You and Sota are the only family I have left.." Rin said as she started to cry.

"Kagome, Dad died because he drank to much. Suzuki died because Naraku shot her in the heart. Mom and Gramp's died in a car accident! Rin and I love you!" Sota yelled at his older, but shorter sister.

* * *

A month has passed since Kagome found out about her mother and grandfather's death. She and the group had gotten closer after everything happened that night.

Tonight she had to sing at her little sister's old school, so that everyone could remember the little girl.

The group had gone with her because they were going to dance with her when she sang.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in first, then Sango and Miroku, and then Sota and Rin.

"Wait right here" Kagome told everyone but then turned to Sota, "Come with me." She told him, and he did as she told him.

Kagome and Sota came back 10 minutes later and Kagome told Sango and Rin to fallow her and Sota told Inuyasha and Miroku to fallow him.

About an hour later Kagome came out wearing black Short shorts, a blue shirt, and red Supras. Sango came out wearing Pink short shorts, a yellow shirt, and green converse. And Rin came out wearing baby blue short shorts, a green shirt, and red converse.

Five minutes later Inuyasha came out wearing black skater shorts, a red shirt, and red converse. Miroku was wearing purple skater shorts, a blue shirt with a red tie design on it, and chucks. Sota was wearing gray skinny jeans, a black shirt that said "Bloody Hell!" In blood red, and black converse.

The school had a little stage set up for Kagome and the Group. Kagome got on the 'stage' and grabbed the little mic. "Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am here to sing in memory of my younger sister, Suzuki. She died when she was only a few years old." Kagome's started to break a little, so Sota walked out on stage.

"My little sister..." Kagome said but it was getting harder for her to talk because she had, what felt like a lump, stuck in her throat. "She was murdered...Right in front of me. My father didn't care much about me after I turned 6. She was daddy's little girl." Kagome said while Sota was hugging her with his arm around her shoulder when she spoke.

"Alright...um..The first song, I'm going to do by myself. It's called "Everlasting." It was Suzuki's favorite song..." Kagome said before the music started.

_"Light pours down and the wind blows,_

_On the snowflakes that remain on the_

_Roadside._

_Whether I hole my head high or look down,_

_The seasons don't stop moving._

_Our words, "See you" and "See you again"_

_Were like a pinky promise,_

_Will we forget all of each others familiar_

_Mannerisms?_

_Will we go on to different futures?_

_If this goodbye is forever,_

_Then I'll give you all my smiles._

_The way we met and the streets we walked,_

_Will live in our hearts."_

While Kagome was singing she kept having flashbacks of her little sister. From the day she was born, to the day she had died...

_"I'll never, ever forget you,_

_No matter how many doors I open._

_No matter how far apart we are._

_I'll never let go of your hand._

_I have to forget you, even if I have to force_

_Myself to._

_I can't become a new person,_

_The platform begins to move, and on the_

_Other side_

_You get smaller._

_Those times you gave up, that was for me_

_You cried with me and said "It was Okay,_

_I'll grow stronger and less ashamed_

_I promise you, I'll fulfill my dreams."_

Kagome let a few tears fall when the flashback of her sister's death happened...

_"Silent tears,_

_Are falling in my heart._

_But I'll move on with no regrets._

_I'm sorry for your tenderness,_

_Until we meet again._

_Everlasting..._

_If this goodbye is forever,_

_Then I'll give you all my smiles._

_The way we met and the streets we walked,_

_Will live on in our hearts._

_I'll never, ever forget you,_

_No matter how many doors I open._

_No matter how far apart we are,_

_I'll never let go go your hand..."_

When Kagome finished the song she put her head down and waited for the lights do dim, before walking back the group. When Kagome went 'Back stage' she accidentally tripped and was waiting for the fall when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist. She look up and saw...Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha.." She mumbled as she turned around, still in his arms. He mumbled a "No problem.." But still didn't let her out of his arms. Now They were looking into each others eyes with their faces coming closer slowly until..."Hey Kagome!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other quicker than lightning and had a light blush on their cheeks.

"H-hey, Rin..." Kagome said. "Watsup?" Inuyasha finished for her.

"Mrs. Hellsquad wanted me to tell you, their ready or your next song." Rin told them, "Which song is it?"

"Eat Yo Up, " Kagome said, "Do you guys still remember that dance?" Rin said yes and went to go tell Mrs. Hellsquad that they were ready now.

Everyone got in their spot on the stage, the lights were dimmed so no one could see them and the curtains were down.(Kagome is in the middle, Inuyasha is on her Left, Miroku is on her Right,Rin is on the left on Inuyasha, and Sango is on the right of Miroku. Sota was between Miroku and Inuyasha.-They made like a triangle?)

Everyone's head was down and the curtains went up and the lights turned on.

Kagome's head was still down when she started to sing.

_"When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be,_

_Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history._

_They way I feel inside is just so hard to understand,_

_you feed my appetite in ways I can't explain"_

Sango and Rin looked at each other and nodded. Miroku and Inuyasha did the same. And Kagome looked up and was singing while dancing now..

_"I'll eat you up, your love, your love,_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love._

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum,_

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love."_

Inuyasha went to Kagome, Miroku went to Sango, and Sota went to Rin.

_"I you move any closer, boy, there is no guarantee,_

_What I will do to you I fear it and It's scaring me._

_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night,_

_You look so tasty, I could eat you up alive."_

Instead of singing and looking at the crowd of students, Kagome was looking at Inuyasha as if he could read her mind and she was telling him a secret.

_"I'll eat you up, your love, your love,_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love._

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum,_

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love._

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love,_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love._

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum,_

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love._

_Can't stop thinking bout the things I wann do to you_

_If you move any closer, you'd be asking for it too._

_I want your love, I need your touch._

_So much I think I'm in love."_

Sango and Miroku saw what was going on, but didn't do anything and kept dancing. The same thing happened with Sota and Rin. They both noticed it but said nothing of it.

_"I'll eat you up, your your love,_

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum._

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love._

_I wanna take you to my room,_

_I'll eat you up._

_Wanna take you to my room,_

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum._

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love._

_I'll eat you up,_

_I'll eat you up._

_I'll eat you up,_

_I'll eat you up._

_I'll eat you up,_

_I'll eat you up._

_I'll eat you up."_

When Kagome finished the song, everyone was a little sweaty so they took a five minute break. Kagome used the break to talk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, I..I think I.." She never got to finish because Inuyasha crashed his lips to hers. At first Kagome was shocked, but then got into the kiss. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome would have allowed, until she remembered where they were.

"Inuyasha, "Kagome breathed out, "We can't anymore. We're at an elementary school." Kagome said while not looking at him.

"Alright, please welcome back on the "Stage" Kids, Kagome and her friends." Mrs. Hellsquad said to the kids.

'Sup?" Kagome mumbled. "This is a different song. I wrote this song right after my sister was murdered..." After Kagome said that they waited for the music to start before she sang.

_"I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more._

_So much more,_

_I lay dying._

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal,_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation._

_My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation."_

_"Kagome was such a sad little girl..."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to listen to the song/lyrics.

_"Do you remember me,_

_lost for so long._

_Will you be on the other side,_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming,_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation._

_My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation._

_I want to die!"  
_

Sango was listening to the song, no one but Kagome was onstage right now. Sango had a few tears welling up in her eyes at she heard the words.

_"My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation._

_My god, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me, salvation._

_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide..."_

Kagome finished with her head down as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

**The songs in the chapter are "Eat You Up" by "BoA Kwon" and "Tourniquet" by "Evanescence" If you want me to put up another chapter then please, I need three new reviews.**_  
_


	6. I'm A Hex Girl XD

**Okay, so the song in this chapter is from Scooby-Doo. I was watching it with my friends, Yes I'm 17 and still watch that show. Anyway it's I'm A Hex Girl by The Hex Girls.  
**

_Last Time:_

_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide..."_

Kagome finished with her head down as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

_Now:_

_The ne_xt day everyone went back to school. Today Kagome was wearing red skinny jeans. A purple shirt and purple Supra shoes.

Sango was wearing pink skinny jeans. A blue shirt and blue Supra shoes. And Rin was wearing light blue skinny jeans. A black shirt and black Supra shoes.

Kagome, Rin and Sango all met up at their usual spot and started talking.

"Hey, Kags?" Rin asked Kagome. "Yeah?" "Do you like Yasha?"

"Um..." Just then Sesshomaru, and Miroku came over to the little group.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Miroku!" Kagome said. _"Saved by her boyfriend and the perv."_ "Sesshy!" Rin yelled as she tackled him to the ground by hugging him.

"Hey Miroku. " Sango said but then slap him when she felt a hand on her butt. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome all anime sweat dropped.

Sesshomaru was wearing gray skinny jeans. A black shirt and black vans. And Miroku was wearing Dark blue skinny jeans. A blue shirt and gray vans.

"Hey guys, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other before Miroku said, "He's with Kikyo, his girlfriend..." Kagome just said, "Oh, Okay." and sat down at the closest bench and started to write in her song notebook.

Rin and Sango were looking at Each other while Sesshomaru and Miroku were looking at each other. All of a sudden Kagome got up and started to walk.

"Rin, Sango. Come with me." Kagome said and they listened to her. They fallowed her to the music room, where she grabbed the electric bass. and handed Sango and Rin the song she wanted to practice. Rin walked to the drums and Sango walked to the electric keyboard.

Kagome stood in front of the microphone and started to strum her bass while Rin and Sango started to play. A few seconds Kagome started to sing.(_Kagome_ **Sango** Rin All)

_"I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to._

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control._

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**(put a spell on you)**

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make this sign._

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight._

Sesshomaru and Miroku were listening to them play and sing outside the closed door.

_"I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**(Oh yeah)**

Rin and Sango stopped playing while Kagome kept singing and playing. and Inuyasha was walking by with Kikyo when he heard Kagome singing and stopped to listen.

_"With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion._

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction._

Rin and Sango started to play again.

_"I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

We're gonna put a spell on you!

Everyone sang the last note as they all hit their last notes also. "Kagome, That was awesome!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the room.

Kagome froze a little before she simply said, "Thanks..." under her breath.


	7. Who You Are

**Okay, so there is a poem in this chapter. The poem is one I wrote, it is called "Who You Are"  
**

_Last Time:_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

We're gonna put a spell on you!"

Everyone sang the last note as they all hit their last notes also. "Kagome, That was awesome!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the room.

Kagome froze a little before she simply said, "Thanks..." under her breath. Kagome walked away without even looking at Inuyasha.

**12345678901234567890123**

Kagome was sitting in the back of the class room, not looking at what the teacher has on the board or who was trying to talk to her.

She had her headphones in listening to "You're Gonna go Far Kid" by "The Offspring."

Suddenly a note was about to hit Kagome, but she caught it. Kagome unfolded it and it read,

_Why have you been ignoring me all day?_

_Are you mad at me?_

_What did I do?_

_-Inuyasha_

While Kagome was reading the note she was thinking, _"Yes I'm mad at you! You kissed me when you're dating my sister!"_

So Kagome wrote what she thought, down. and she didn't throw the paper, no. She teleported it over to him and onto his desk.

If you were looking you could see Inuyasha visibly freeze. _"How did she know?" _He thought to himself. Before Inuyasha could write anything the bell rang and Kagome was gone.

Kagome walked to her locker and put her class books away and grabbed her music book and walked with Rin and Sesshomaru to lunch.

Rin and Sesshomaru got in line for food but Kagome told them she would find them a seat and sat down. She put her notebook on the table and started to write.

_"I was Cinderella,  
You were Prince Charming._

_I love you for you,  
Not for what you think._

_I love you for you,  
You are never weak._

_I love you for you,  
I fell for you hard._

_I love you for you,  
You are my special card._

_I love you for you,  
You caught me when I fell._

_I love you for you,  
I crawled out of my shell._

_I love you for you,  
You are my one, my only._

_I love you for you,  
You are not someone phony._

_I love you for you,  
My Night n' Shining Armor._

_I love you for you,  
You will never break me._

_I was Cinderella,  
You were Prince Charming."_

Right after Kagome finished writing, Rin and Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "Whacha writin'?" Rin asked her as she took her book and red it. "Who is this about, huh?" Rin asked, winking at Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything but took her book and got up and walked away. "Why did she leave?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Right after she said that Inuyasha came over with Kikyo with him. Inuyasha was wearing red skinny jeans. A black New Medicine shirt and black Supra skate shoes. Kikyo was wearing a blue jean skirt that barely covered her butt. A pink shirt that hid almost nothing and red 5 in. high heels.(*cough* Slut! *cough*)

"Hey, Guys. where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down. Neither Rin or Sesshomaru liked that Inuyasha kissed Kagome and never told her he was dating someone, let alone her sister!

Without saying anything Sesshomaru and Rin got up and walked away from the two-timing jerk.

_**Bring!**_

The bell rang meaning that lunch 1 was over and Half the school had to go to class and the other half had to go to 2nd lunch.

Kagome went to her locker and grabbed her bag and headed to the gym. When she got there she sat down on the bleachers and Sango and Miroku walked over to her.

"Hey Kags," Sango said. "Oh, Hello Sango, Miroku." Kagome said not once looking up from her notebook. "Hello, fair Kago-" Miroku didn't finish because he got kicked in the chest by Kagome and punched in the head by Sango. "Damn Perv..." Sango and Kagome both said in unison.

Inuyasha saw the three and walked over to them. Kikyo fallowing right behind him. "Hey guys," He said.

Kagome got up and walked over to the side of the gym where the activities were. She went over and grabbed a bow and arrow and found a target.

She walked away from the target to the other side of gym and put her headphones in, playing "Right Side of The Bed" by "Atreyu".

Everyone moved out of the way and watched as she put on her clove,(A/N: When you do archery, you need to wear a glove on each hand. The glove is actually specially made so that you don't cut yourself on the arrow and your hands don't get hurt.)Raised her bow with the arrow and pointed her pointer-finger out and leveled the arrow just higher than the target.

"No way she can hit the target from that far." A kid whispered. "I bet you $20 bucks she can't hit it." Another one said. "I bet you 40, she can!" Another kid yelled.

Kagome closed her left eye and left her right one open. After about 30 seconds, she pulled the string back and waited another 20 seconds before letting go of the arrow yelling, "Hit the mark!" What surprised everyone, even Kikyo, was that when Kagome said those words, the arrow started to grow an aura of its own and when it hit the center of the target, it broke it in half!

There was a long silence until a kid yelled, "Yeah! I get 40 bucks!"


End file.
